


Вдох. Выдох

by monsoon482



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mania, post-season
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsoon482/pseuds/monsoon482
Summary: Он научился задерживать дыхание





	

Исак раскидывается на кровати морской звездой. Грудь высоко вздымается, лёгкие от рваного дыхания сжимает спазм. Исак глотает воздух ртом, носом ─ много, так много воздуха, будто он только что вынырнул из воды. Рядом голый Эвен водит пальцами по его животу, рёбрам. Он ёрзает, меняет позы, переворачивается с бока на спину и обратно. Заглядывает Исаку в глаза. Лицо Эвена выглядит соблазнительным и каким-то слишком открытым. Исак ощущает пульсирующее внутри тревожное предчувствие. 

Эвен склоняется губами к его уху, шепчет:

— Я по тебе соскучился.

Исак поворачивает голову на подушке. 

— Мы же только что трахались…

— Эм… Нет. Да. Когда это было? Это было давно. Сколько времени? 

Исак клацает костяшкой пальца по кнопке телефона. Чёрные точки в графе пароля вздрагивают и сбрасываются. 

─ Почти восемь. Без трёх минут. 

─ Ну вот. Целых две с половиной минуты прошло.

Эвен заразительно улыбается и не сводит с него глаз. Лёгкие Исака сковывает от недостатка кислорода. Он всё хватает и хватает воздух, никак им не напьётся. Эвен сегодня превзошёл себя по активности. 

─ Ты не умеешь контролировать дыхание! — восклицает Эвен и так резко садится, что Исак подскакивает на матрасе. ─ Ты до сих пор не научился задерживать его!

В глазах Эвена вспыхивает какой-то горячий восторг. 

─ Хочешь, расскажу сюжет, который я придумал для своего нового фильма? Вот послушай. Где-то в параллельной вселенной космос бороздил корабль. Он направлялся в идеальный мир. Там трава зеленее, цветы пахли слаще, там царствовало только добро и никаких войн. Любовь и мир. Пассажиры корабля предвкушали новую жизнь. Но главный герой смертельно заболел. Что-то с лёгкими, он не мог свободно дышать и был обречён на смерть. Врач поддерживал его жизнь так долго, как мог. Диагностический аппарат однажды сломался. Он каждый раз забывал историю обследования, и главному герою приходилось снова и снова проходить диагностику, чтобы автомат выдал ему таблетки. Голос компьютера повторял его диагноз, удручая ещё больше. Таблетки скоро перестали помогать, нужны были операция и донор. Но на донорство никто соглашался: все летели в идеальный мир, и никто не собирался жертвовать собой почти у врат рая. Понимаешь, это философия. Все эти людишки были недостойны идеального мира. А врач всё следил за больным, наблюдал, как с каждым днём в его глазах гаснет свет, что однажды помог этому врачу… поверить. В конце концов он пожертвовал свои органы для спасения главного героя. Но они тому не подошли. 

Слова срываются с языка Эвена, несутся вперёд мыслей. Он говорит и говорит на опережение, не разумом, а каким-то слепым безумием.

— Знаешь, почему не подошли? Душа героя была большой, как мир. Нужны были другие органы, непростые. Он был сотворён из необычной энергии и света, а его врач был не таким, как он. Не настолько хорош.

Исака понемногу накрывает комнатной прохладой и недоумением. Он словно смотрит сквозь стереокартинку. Звуки самого приятного для Исака голоса искажаются в его голове. 

— Тебе холодно? Тебе холодно. Давай одевайся, — в один прыжок Эвен срывается с кровати и приземляется ногами на пол. Он ворошит свалку с их одеждой и за несколько секунд помогает Исаку пролезть в бельё, джинсы, футболку. 

— Тебя просто нужно научить задерживать дыхание. Я должен тебя научить и спасти в этой реальности.

Исаку безумно хочется свалить всю абсурдность ситуации на собственное помутнение рассудка. 

— В бассейн пойдём? 

— Слишком банально. Ты когда-нибудь пробовал дышать при порывах ветра? Это очень сложно. Почти невозможно, как под водой. В центре Осло есть одна высотка. Не помню названия. Там на крыше всегда ветер ощущается больше. Ты должен там потренироваться. 

Восторг Эвена закручивается, как часовая пружина, окружает Исака, сдавливает со всех сторон, заворачивает в свою тесноту так, что Исак уже не может шевелиться. 

— Да. Хорошо, ─ бормочет он. 

— Ты согласен? ─ глаза Эвена мечутся по его лицу.

— Ну, не сейчас.

— Сегодня как раз ветрено. 

— Да, и что? ─ оттягивает Исак.

— Когда ты хмуришься, ты ещё сексуальнее. У меня самый красивый парень на свете! Я бы крикнул об этом так громко, чтобы было слышно на все параллельные миры. 

Исак не может разобрать смысл слов сквозь удары крови в ушах.

Эвен меряет комнату своими длинными ногами, широко жестикулирует. Волнение в Исаке нарастает, колотится внутри. А дышать почти нечем.

— Мы должны туда сходить. Сходим? Это здорово! Я тебя научу! 

— Да, ─ говорит Исак. ─ Да, наверное.

─ Ты должен это увидеть, ты должен там побывать.

— Сейчас не очень хорошее время. Не люблю опасные места.

— В нём нет опасности. И я тебя защищу. Я должен спасти тебя в этой вселенной. 

Эвен садится рядом, берёт обе руки Исака в свои ладони. Он почти стучится внутрь него, хочет быть ещё ближе, прорваться в зону доверия. 

— Есть что-то охренительное в этом месте. Чувство свободы, полёта, ветра. И чёртово дыхание спирает. На порывах ветра ты будешь глубоко вдыхать. А потом выдыхать и снова глотать воздух. Это очень сложно объяснить. Но ты должен просто попробовать. 

— Это не может подождать?

— Конечно нет, — говорит Эвен так, будто нет ничего очевиднее. — Мы идём. Я всегда хотел показать тебе это место. 

Эвен тянется к своей разбросанной на полу одежде. Спина напрягается, лопатки сведены. Позвоночник, изгибаясь, проступает сквозь тонкую, как целлофан, кожу. Он почти впрыгивает в свои брюки, надевает на голову футболку, подрагивающие локти растягивают её в разные стороны. Он путается, лезет головой в стискивающую ткань, вырывается из неё. Она трещит где-то в районе ворота.

Исак дышит сбивчиво, коротко. Его встряхивают за плечи болезненно острым движением. 

— Идём!

— Я не хочу, — Исак не может оторваться от затягивающего взгляда. 

— Мы должны быть там вместе. 

— Эвен. Давай останемся дома?

Эвен сползает перед ним на пол, заглядывает в лицо, почти в самую глубь.

— Пожалуйста. Позволь увести тебя туда. 

— Мне… ─ Исак аккуратно отмеряет слова, ─ не хочется.

— Ты должен там быть. Почувствовать, как ветер может перехватывать дыхание. Со мной такое только два раза случалось: впервые это было, когда я увидел тебя. А потом ещё раз это случилось там. Ты будто погружаешься в воду, только ты весь в воздухе. Я должен тебя научить, хочу тебя научить. 

Лицо Эвена одновременно счастливое и встревоженное, как если бы от согласия зависела его жизнь.

Он кладёт голову на колени Исака, и спина его вздрагивает.

— Ты должен пойти со мной. 

— Не надо.

— Я тебя очень люблю.

Щеку Исака что-то щекочет. Он поднимает пальцы и недоверчиво дотрагивается до своего мокрого лица. 

— Это из-за меня? Ты плачешь из-за меня?

— Я не плачу, — говорит Исак, и другую щеку тут же согревает влага. 

— Мы ведь идём? Идём, дорогой, — Эвен тянет его за рукав к выходу. Исак упирается, вжимается задом в кровать. 

— Пожалуйста. Перестань, ─ шепчет он.

— Ты выглядишь напуганным. Это я тебя пугаю? 

— Нет.

— Ты расстраиваешься из-за меня? Что случилось? 

— Нет, ты не виноват. Посиди тут, я схожу в туалет и вернусь. Ладно? Посидишь? — Исак позорно шмыгает.

Эвен, похоже, улавливает в его тоне предупреждающие ноты. Он кивает.

— Обещаю.

Исак забирает с полки свой телефон и уходит спиной из комнаты. Он запирается в ванной на расшатанную задвижку, но прислушивается к шуму в своей спальне. Из-за пульса в ушах почти не может уловить и звука. 

─ Привет, ─ Соня почти сразу же берёт трубку. 

─ Мы с Эвеном у меня дома, ─ без всяких прелюдий выдаёт Исак, голос его срывается на такой простой и короткой фразе.

На другом конце некоторое время висит пауза.

─ Исак, тебе нужна помощь?

─ Да… Наверное. 

─ Что он делает? 

─ Ничего. Он со мной, и мы… Я не знаю… Не знаю, что ему говорить. Я не знаю! 

─ Успокойся, Исак. Я сейчас приеду. 

Он испытывает огромную благодарность за то, что ей понадобилось так мало слов, чтобы всё понять. Исак сейчас не способен ничего говорить, словно им с Эвеном выдан лимит на слова, и Эвен за вечер всё истратил. 

Через полчаса приходит Соня, и они проводят вечер втроём, а позже везут Эвена домой на такси. Эвен сам об этом просит. Изо всех сил изображает мирную покорность, смотрит из окна автомобиля на мелькающую уличную картинку. Он едва ёрзает, кожаное сиденье под ним не скрипит. Глаза его почти чёрные.

***

Соня приходит без опозданий. Она усаживается на неудобном стуле с треугольной спинкой ─ больная фантазия дизайнера. Складывает перед собой на столешнице обветренные руки. В маленьком кафе пахнет сладкой выпечкой, шумно от гула голосов и шипения пара кофемашины.

Исак долго рассматривает её сухие на вид руки, пальцы с овальными ногтями. Соня не выдерживает первой:

─ Говори. Что вчера у вас всё-таки случилось? 

─ Ты же видела его вчера.

─ Да. Именно поэтому и спрашиваю. 

Исак в замешательстве. Вслух произносить не хочется. Он рассчитывал на её исключительную догадливость с полуслова.

─ Ничего особенного не случилось.

─ Поэтому ты вчера позвонил и ещё сегодня пригласил попить кофе и мило поболтать? Потому что ничего не случилось?

─ Ты разве не знаешь?

Она еле слышно вздыхает.

─ Не выдержал особенную фазу? 

Это «особенная фаза» тут же принимают для него какой-то извращённый смысл. Исак больше никогда не сможет спокойно употреблять эти слова. 

─ Он что-то предпринимал? 

─ Он хотел.

─ Конечно, он был немного перевозбуждённым, но я думаю, это отчасти из-за тебя. Влюблённых обычно не очень-то домой тянет, сам понимаешь. 

— Эвен настоял на встрече. Я не умею ему отказывать.

— Он тебя напугал? 

— Я просто… 

В кармане раздаётся звук оповещения об смс. Исак не достаёт телефон, он догадывается. Там приблизительно пятидесятое признание в любви от Эвена за одно утро.

— Так ты испугался? 

— Я… Я не знаю…

— Ты испугался, что он может тебе навредить? ─ осторожно подбирается Соня. 

— Нет. 

Она опускает подбородок, наклоняет голову набок, пытаясь поймать его расфокусированный взгляд.

— Он предлагал научиться задерживать дыхание. На крыше высотки. 

— Ты испугался, что он может навредить себе? 

— Не знаю. Нет. Я не знаю.

— Исак, ты можешь мне сказать. Я уже не посягаю на твоего парня. Эвен мне дорог, и всегда будет, но это не значит, что собираюсь у тебя его отобрать. 

Исак изучает каждую инородную чёрточку на поверхности повидавшего виды стола.

─ Не бойся. Он ничего тебе не сделает. От него всегда много шума, много слов, много движений. 

— Не в этом дело! Ты не была там в тот момент, ты не видела. Он умолял меня, а я не умею ему отказывать. Мне было плохо.

— Ты его пожалел, ─ утверждает она и немного расслабляется.

— Я не знал, не знал, что мне делать. Я обещал заботиться о нём, а знаешь, что вместо этого? Сидел и размазывал сопли, а потом позвонил тебе, чтобы ты приехала и спасла меня. 

Соня только внимательно всматривается в него и молчит. Шипение, людской гул и фоновая музыка звучат громче, или у Исака от неловкой тишины что-то случается со слухом. 

— Я испытываю вину за свою беспомощность. Я ничего не умею. Даже сказать ничего не смог.

— Не переживай. Это просто первый раз, ты растерялся. Ты привыкнешь.

— Это не впервые. 

— Но тогда он скрывал от тебя правду и пытался справляться самостоятельно.

─ В первый раз я не реагировал так, а вчера и слова не выдавил из себя. Я пошевелиться не мог.

─ Да! ─ восклицает она. ─ Потому что теперь ты знаешь. Ты знаешь причину, почему Эвен так себя ведёт. И тебе стало его жаль.

Кажется, он зря пришёл. 

— Ты думаешь, что должен что-то непременно сделать, что-то особенное, но это не так. Иногда помощь — это лишь помощь. Он хочет быть с тобой, ты тоже хочешь, будьте рядом и помогайте друг другу. 

Исак чувствует каждый нерв внутри, между его рёбрами что-то скручивается.

— Соня. Он сидел на коленях и умолял меня сделать для него это. Пойти с ним на грёбаную крышу. А я видел, как ему больно, и рыдал. О какой заботе мы можем говорить дальше? Да я полное ничтожество. 

Она отстраняет свою чашку с кофе, ложка немного подпрыгивает на блюдце, лязгает. Соня опирается локтями на освободившееся место, подаваясь ближе. Безобидный жест, но Исак чувствует — она скажет что-то неприятное.

И она говорит:

— Тогда ещё раз подумай хорошо. Ты неоднократно столкнёшься с подобным. Подумай, нужно ли тебе это. И готов ли ты. 

Исак знает, что нужно. Исак уже говорил, что готов. Но если это так, он не понимает, почему у него ничего не вышло.

***

─ … так эти придурки пошли в «Дом вверх дном» и сделали там нормальные фотографии. Ну, вставали на руки, и фото получались как обычные. Смотри, ─ Юнас листает большим пальцем кадры на телефоне. Магнус, Махди и Вильде на снимках выглядят жизнерадостными. Наверное. Исак не всматривается. ─ Они выложили это в сеть, все над ними ржут теперь.

Исак только скованно кивает. 

─ Что-то случилось? 

─ С Соней разговаривал.

─ И?

— Мы говорили об Эвене.

Юнас убирает телефон в карман и красноречиво поджимает губы.

— Об этом и самому несложно догадаться. 

— Она предложила мне расстаться с ним. 

— Почему? 

Юнас снова красноречив в своих жестах: хмурит кустистые брови.

─ Потому что она считает, я не готов принимать другую сторону Эвена. Ту, когда он становится на время другим человеком. Ну ты понимаешь.

─ Она его бывшая, что она ещё могла предложить? Не забивай голову. 

Исаку хотелось бы. Но его голова уже давно забита без его на то желания. 

─ Слушай, от того, что вы расстанетесь, в твоей жизни не многое поменяется. У тебя ещё есть мама, которой ты не сможешь сказать «мы расстаёмся». 

Исак никогда не спрашивал Эвена о том, другом Эвене. Такого разговора не существовало между ними. Это было похоже на жизнь в доме со всегда закрытой комнатой. Тема была шипящей, чихающей, выбивающейся из общих лёгких бесед и всегда некстати. 

─ Мне кажется, это карма. Кто-то там наверху наказывает меня за то, что я относился к своей маме, как говно.

─ Карма? Кто-то всевышний наделил человека болезнью, только чтобы тебя проучить? 

Если бы Исаку год назад рассказали, что он станет всерьёз верить в карму, Исак бы врезал этим тупицам по морде. 

─ Слушай, не доверяй карме. На эту суку вообще нельзя положиться. 

Из уст Юнаса часто любая чепуха звучит приободряющей. Исаку искренне хочется верить. Он чувствует в себе силу сражаться и не хочет упускать момент. 

Исак встаёт, прощается и идёт домой вверх по улице.

***

_«Привет, Соня, не знаешь, где Эвен?»_ ─ пишет в сообщении Исак.

_«Дома с родителями»._

_«Он спит?»_

_«Наверное»._

И незамедлительно присылает вдогонку:

_«Боишься ему сам звонить?»_

В голове эти слова озвучивает елейный, издевательский тон. 

_«Я не боюсь»,_ ─ отвечает Исак, со злостью стуча по экранным кнопкам.

***

Мама ведёт себя растерянно, словно у неё в гостях как минимум королевская знать, а не родной сын. Она ставит перед Исаком целую тарелку жареных тостов с сыром и большую кружку с какао.

─ Дорогой, у тебя прыщик выскочил на подбородке, ─ мама прикасается к его лицу и тут же тревожно отдёргивает пальцы. 

─ Да, с ними часто такое. 

─ У меня есть средство. Твоя бабушка готовила мне его, когда я была подростком, ─ она открывает верхний кухонный ящик, встаёт на носки, шарит рукой по полке и находит банку с грязно-серой кашей.

─ Это смеси глины. Неплохо помогает.

Исак обхватывает пузатую банку, еле удерживая: его пальцы не смыкаются вокруг.

─ Малыш, если не хочешь, не бери. Если это не круто — или как там у вас говорится — не обязательно этим пользоваться.

Исак откручивает крышку, принюхивается. Пахнет как из шкафчика, в который обычно из лени сгружают грязную одежду. 

─ Нет, я возьму.

Мама садится напротив и кладёт свою мягкую руку поверх его.

─ Спасибо, что зашёл. Мне очень приятно видеть тебя. Но не нужно сидеть тут весь день. Я знаю, со мной тоска, тебе куда интереснее провести время со своим любимым человеком, ─ она нарочно говорит именно так ─ «любимый человек», без всяких «он» и других указывающих намёков на пол. Но глаза у неё добрые. 

─ Я с одним из них — с одним из своих любимых людей, ─ неожиданно для себя отвечает Исак, издавая невнятный, оборванный звук — полувсхлип-полусмешок. 

─ Я тебя тоже люблю, ─ у мамы улыбаются губы, глаза и, кажется, даже редкие морщинки на лице. ─ И испытываю перед тобой вину. Так часто. Наверное, тебе хотелось бы себе другую маму. 

─ Нет, не думай так. Пожалуйста.

Её рука вздрагивает, и локоть задевает солонку. Она собирает рассыпанную соль в ладонь — аккуратно, подхватывает почти каждую мелкую частичку.

─ Я хотела бы с ним познакомиться, ─ мама не поднимает взгляда от солевого рисунка на поверхности стола.

─ Да. Хорошо, ─ говорит Исак, стараясь отогнать разрастающееся внутри напряжение.

─ Я уже видела его. Случайно встретила вас в торговом центре не так давно. Я поняла, кто это, по тому, как он на тебя смотрел. Юнас так не смотрит, и другие твои приятели — тоже. Это же он? Такой высокий?..

─ Да. Это Эвен.

─ Он очень красивый, ─ признаёт она смущённо.

─ Тогда точно он, ─ Исак улыбается. ─ Все так говорят. 

─ Но тебя-то, малыш, я всё равно считаю симпатичнее. 

Исак впервые за день смеётся. Мама сейчас напоминает ему Эвена. 

Она встаёт, забирает остывшие тосты и снова отправляет их в духовку разогревать.

─ Почему… ─ осторожно начинает Исак, ─ если хочешь познакомиться, ты не подошла, когда нас увидела?

─ Я подумала, что тебе бы это не понравилось. 

Исак резко поднимается из-за стола, ножки стула чиркают, скрипят по паркету. Он прикасается к маминой спине, тянет за руку, чтобы она развернулась.

─ Мам, ─ когда она оборачивается, он обнимает её, кладёт лицо ей на плечо. ─ Мама. Прости меня.

─ Родной, не нужно...

─ За то, что поступил так с тобой. За то, что я тебя бросил. 

Она вдруг перестаёт дрожать и волноваться. Её спокойствие передаётся Исаку через объятия.

─ Это не так. Ты всегда со мной. 

Внутри него будто происходит большой взрыв. Такой способен зародить новую вселенную, новую реальность. Идеальную, как придуманный Эвеном мир, куда летели на космическом корабле недостойные этого мира люди. И куда летел прототип Исака. Он страшный, жуткий человек. Он сам болен дурной химерой. Исак однажды согласился принять неизбежное, он сказал себе: «Эвен просто особенный». И мама «особенная». Но не заметил, как трусливо отступился. Когда-то ему рассказали о людях-островках и соединяющих их словах-мостиках. Исак всю жизнь делал ошибку: обрубал эти выстроенные к нему мосты — грубо, нещадно. Неудивительно, что он всегда был одинок. 

Исак прощается с мамой и выбегает на улицу. Снаружи холодно, сыро, куртка тут же промокает от ливня. Он подавляет в себе желание сделать сначала пробный звонок Соне. Находит дрожащими пальцами контакт в телефоне.

«Только, пожалуйста, возьми трубку».

─ Привет, ─ после паузы раздаётся на другом конце голос.

─ Эвен! Мы можем поговорить? 

─ Ты где? Что случилось? 

─ Всё нормально. Мне очень нужно с тобой поговорить! Я сейчас приду, хорошо? Ты ведь дома?

Исак мчится прямо по лужам, рассыпает вокруг себя брызги. От холода перестаёт чувствовать ноги и особенно руки. Порывистый ветер дует ему в лицо, Исак бежит сквозь него и почти не дышит. 

Во дворе знакомого дома он круто разворачивается и натыкается на что-то твёрдое. Его немного откидывает назад, из груди вырывается воздух. Исак поднимает голову.

Эвен выглядит потрясённо, беззащитно и почти трогательно. 

─ Что с тобой? Ты меня до смерти напугал! 

От ветра глаза Исака слезятся, чёткие и красивые черты лица Эвена превращаются в мутные линии, смешиваются в абстрактные пятна. Эвену не идёт это. Исак обещает себе, что больше не станет смотреть на него сквозь слёзы.

─ Ты как? Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

Эвен размыкает губы, но Исак не даёт ему ответить.

─ Прости меня.

У Эвена дёргается щека.

─ За что? 

─ Я оставил тебя. 

В его лицо долго всматриваются, а потом Исака притягивают за шею и целуют в макушку.

─ Что ты там себе выдумал?

─ Я оставил тебя, ─ с горечью настаивает Исак. 

Эвен немного отстраняется, опускает подбородок, ресницы и сглатывает ком в горле. Его кадык нервно дёргается в движении вверх ─ вперёд ─ вниз.

─ Испугался меня? 

─ Нет! Ни за что! 

На лице Эвена мрачная сосредоточенность.

─ Пожалел меня? ─ голос звучит устало, сорванно, как после нескончаемой болтовни, или же сипло, как после долгого сна.

─ Хочу построить прочный мостик.

─ Что? Что это значит?

─ Мы можем снова поговорить? Ты расскажешь мне про фильм. Научишь меня задерживать дыхание. Что угодно. Всё, что захочешь. Не сейчас, когда тебе будет нужно. Пожалуйста. Когда тебе это понадобится. 

Эвен качается вперёд, неаккуратно тычется губами в скулу, подбородок Исака. Он цепляется за его куртку, собирает ткань в кулаках, словно воюет с ней. Дождь попадает Исаку за воротник и в капюшон: шорох капель сплетается с шуршанием куртки Эвена. Они стоят прямо в луже, ботинки Исака почти мгновенно намокают и «чавкают» внутри. Его тянет вверх, недостаток роста мешает ему оказаться ещё ближе, слиться вместе в одно целое. Он встаёт на носки и закидывает руки далеко за шею Эвена. Ему не хочется двигаться. Он задерживает в легких воздух, пахнущий родным запахом, и держится почти минуту, а затем медленно выдыхает. 

А потом снова.

И ещё раз.

***

Как только Эвен приходит, Исак считает день удавшимся. Хотя впереди ещё долгие часы нежных поцелуев, неторопливого секса, сплетения рук, ног и ленивых разговоров после. Дни, которые они проводят наедине в комнате, сливаются в одну сплошную нежность.

Куча одежды свалена прямо на полу — его обычная вокзальная функция. 

Эвен сосредоточенно наносит пальцем маску из маминой банки на своё лицо и на лицо Исака.

─ Я подумал — знаешь, чего не хватает твоему фильму? 

─ Чего? 

─ Масок. Ну, не таких, как на нас сейчас, а покруче. Это же альтернативная реальность, там должно быть всё не как у обычных людей. И крутые костюмы тоже нужны. Мне приснилось, что врач не в привычном белом халате, а в костюме бога и почему-то чёрных ботфортах, как у Вивьен из твоей любимой «Pretty Woman».

─ Моей любимой?! ─ Эвен закатывает глаза.

─ И ещё нужны постельные сцены. Что скажешь? 

Взгляд Эвена бегает по его лицу в поисках подвоха.

─ Не совсем постельные, главные герои могут трахаться в кабинке туалета, — уточняет Исак.

Эвен издаёт странный новый звук, от которого в животе у Исака рождается приятная щекотка.

─ По-моему, это круто. Один прижимает другого к холодной кафельной стенке. Тот скользит спиной, запрокидывает голову. Они будут сталкиваться членами, хрипеть, целоваться, вытягивая друг из друга воздух. И обязательно это должно произойти накануне смерти. Секс будет смотреться выигрышнее. 

─ Посмотрите, как он разговорился! Ты со мной флиртуешь? 

─ Пытаюсь заслужить себе главную роль.

─ Что? Точно — нет! 

─ Даже через постель не получится? 

Эвен уже не говорит о них, как о каких-то других людях. Исак слушает всё, ловит каждое слово, нанизывает их в памяти и не уступает в словесной перестрелке. Он нуждается в ней не меньше, чем Эвен. 

─ Я, вообще-то, уже передумал. В фильме не будет плохого финала, никто не умрёт. Врач найдёт лекарство. Или изобретёт его и спасёт главного героя. Либо создаст ему новые лёгкие из уникальных кристаллов, космических живых частиц, — Эвен изучает его реакцию. ─ Что-нибудь придумаю. И ты будешь жить. И мы будем вместе. 

─ Да. Будем забавно смотреться на рекламных постерах. 

─ А ты будешь в таком крутом жилете. Очень красивый! Красивее, чем обычно. Красивее, чем когда я тебя впервые увидел. 

Исак опускает смущённое лицо. Хорошо, что его пылающих щёк не видно за серой глиной.

─ А что, кстати, ты видел в первый день?

─ Ну, ты был в окружении своих друзей. Прямо популярный, крутой парень. И я такой: «Э-э-эй, этот точно будет моим. Этого красавца я заберу себе!».

─ Это ты красивый! ─ перебивает Исак с деланым возмущением. ─ Все говорят: «Исак и его красивый парень». «А, Исак и тот красавчик, с которым он встречается?». Это что, твоё второе имя? Твоё второе грёбаное имя, признавайся?!

Он ощущает нежные руки на своей шее, невесомую ласку, когда его волосы пропускают сквозь пальцы. Эвен перекидывает колено через него, накрывает собой, обхватывает своими бесконечно длинными ногами. Исак чувствует приятную температуру его голой кожи и тяжесть: Эвен идеально давит на него своим весом. Чуть меньше или чуть больше — и было бы вовсе не так хорошо. Глина на их лицах липнет, пачкает подушку и отваливается засохшими кусками. Они сталкиваются в одних точках: лбами, носами, подбородками, грудью, бёдрами. Стоны разного тембра перебивают, подсекают друг друга, но потом всё равно сливаются в одну красивую ноту. Исаку нравится, как они звучат вместе с Эвеном. 

Он глубоко вдыхает.


End file.
